


Une sorte de délivrance

by Nelja



Category: Michiko e Hatchin | Michiko to Hatchin
Genre: Bittersweet, Community: ladiesbingo, Confessions, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Atsuko est là le jour où Michiko sort de prison, légalement cette fois.





	Une sorte de délivrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niladhevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niladhevan/gifts).



"Pourquoi ?" a demandé Atsuko quand Michiko s'est rendue.

"Tu aimerais savoir, Jumbo !"

Ce n'est pas pour elle, Atsuko le sait. Cela n'a rien en commun avec l'ampleur du sacrifice qu'elle faisait en laissant échapper Michiko encore et encore. 

"Dis-moi," demande Michiko d'un ton moqueur, "si je sors de prison les mains nettoyées, après avoir purgé toute ma peine, est-ce que tu continueras à me courir après ?"

Atsuko baisse la tête. "Non." dit-elle. "Pourquoi ?" Elle sait qu'elle ne peut mentir à Michiko, elle devrait pouvoir se mentir à elle-même, au moins ? 

"Je me débrouillerai pour commettre un petit crime sur le chemin si ça te fait vraiment plaisir." ricane Michiko, puis elle lui tire la langue.

* * *

Il y a un confesseur dans la prison pour l'âme des brebis égarées. Un jour, Atsuko va le voir.

Que fait-elle ici ? Va-t-elle se mettre à genoux et confesser, mon père, j'éprouve des sentiments pour une femme, une criminelle. Elle ne se rappelle plus si c'est un péché. Va-t-elle dire, j'ai des fantasmes où je la prends, où chaque gifle devient une caresse, où elle gémit et moi, je mets ma tête entre ses cuisses, et...

Non. Elle se contente de regarder le prêtre d'un air inquisiteur, et de lui offrir un gros billet pour les confessions de Michiko Malandro.

Il refuse avec horreur. C'est bon d'avoir quelques personnes honnêtes dans le système. Elle lui laisse le billet quand même. Elle pense un instant à lui parler, mais y renonce.

Elle ne croit pas entièrement en Dieu, et pas du tout à sa miséricorde.

* * *

Plus de sept ans, et Michiko est toujours aussi séduisante, semble à peine plus âgée. Atsuko tente de s'empêcher d'évaluer la courbe de son ventre plat, de ses seins toujours fermes. Elle ne souhaite pas détourner le regard, aussi, elle fixe Michiko dans les yeux.

"Comment ça va, Jumbo ? Ils ne t'ont pas encore virée ? Ha ha, ne te fache pas, je disais ça comme un compliment. Même toi, tu es trop bien pour eux."

Les vêtements avec lesquels Michiko est venue il y a dix ans ne sont plus mettables. Atsuko lui en a apporté d'autres, beaucoup trop décents pour son style. Il y a sans doute là un peu de mesquinerie, et des sandales. Oui, elle se rappelle sa pointure. Puis elle l'accompagne le long du couloir sombre.

"As-tu déjà embrassé une femme, Jumbo ?"

Atuko se fige et ne répond pas. Elle pense un instant à la petite Vanessa, mais cela ne réussit pas à chasser de son esprit les pensées des lèvres de Michiko. Elle ne peut même plus regarder son visage et rester calme, maintenant.

Michiko interprête correctement son silence, et sourit moqueusement. "Et c'est moi qui l'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ironique ? Tu voudrais m'embrasser, n'est-ce pas, _Atsuko_ ? Dis-le moi."

Son sang semble brûler dans ses veines. Cela a toujours été évident, bien sûr, mais jamais elle ne lui a dit. Il y a trop de honte, trop de prise qu'elle lui donnerait à une humiliation supplémentaire

"Je ne suis pas ton chien." dit-elle entre ses dents.

"Tu es seulement le chien de la police, alors ?"

Atsuko voudrait la frapper. Mais, pense-t-elle avec amertume, Michiko est plus forte qu'elle, et ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le droit légal de sortir son pistolet contre elle maintenant. La tentation est forte, pourtant.

Alors elle l'agrippe juste par les épaules et l'embrasse avec fureur.

Michiko ne répond pas vraiment, mais elle ne l'envoie pas à terre d'un coup de pieds. Elle ouvre la bouche, la laisse faire. Rien que cela envoie une pointe de désir sauvage dans le ventre d'Atsuko.

Puis brusquement cela s'arrête, et Michiko sautille sur un pied, s'éloigne d'elle. "Je prends ça comme un oui."

"Va te faire foutre !" lance Atsuko. Et tout son corps enflammé de désir demande pourquoi, pourquoi, est-ce une vengeance ou juste l'idée de Michiko d'une plaisanterie ?

"Tu sais quoi, Jumbo, parfois on n'a pas ce qu'on veut, mais ça reste bien d'être tout proche, de le goûter. Juste pour vérifier que ça ne vaut pas autant qu'on imagine." Elles sont arrivées à la sortie, maintenant. "Je prends le bus. Salut !"

"J'imagine que ta philosophie rassurante ne va pas jusqu'à me laisser te lécher les seins sur la banquette arrière ?"

Ca y est, Michiko l'a poussée à bout, et elle se moquera d'elle plus encore. Pourtant, cela soulage de l'avoir dit, même de façon si détournée. c'est comme si sa langue avait découvert deux nouvelles choses en un temps si bref, les lèvres de Michiko et la vérité.

Alors qu'elle s'attend aux humiliations, Michiko détourne le regard.

"On ne nous donne pas assez d'alcool en prison pour ça, plains-toi à l'administration. Salut, Atsuko."

Ce nom est même dit avec une forme de respect. Pourtant, elle s'en va sans la regarder.

* * *

"Va te faire foutre !" répète Atsuko devant le désert, quand le bus est enfin parti, quand plus personne ne peut l'entendre crier.

Elle respire mieux, après ça. Quelque chose a changé. Quelque chose s'est brisé entre elles, oui, et cela fait mal, mais elle vivra mieux sans.

 _Ca ne vaut pas autant qu'on imagine_. Elle ricane. Comme si Michiko pouvait décider ça. Si brillante un instant, si stupide l'instant d'après, ça a toujours été elle.

Sait-elle seulement qu'Atsuko n'avait jamais embrassé une femme, n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant, pas même pour essayer ?

Elle démarre sa voiture réglementaire. Elle sait déjà qu'elle conduira longtemps.


End file.
